Método WYSIWIG
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: What You See Is What You Get. No había vuelta atrás para él, sabía muy bien lo que había echo y aunque ella fuera una "muda lunática" no lo perdonaría. Bad luck Wheatley. Human!Wheatley.


**Método ****WYSIWIG**

_What You See Is What You Get. __No había vuelta atrás para él, sabía muy bien lo que había echo y aunque ella fuera una "muda lunática" no lo perdonaría. __Bad luck Wheatley. Human Wheatley._

* * *

Bueno… he vuelto con algo corto de Portal que me nació de la noche a la mañana. Generalmente no soy muy amiga de las parejitas entre canon's pero estos dos me matan de una manera que no tienen idea. Espero que les guste.

**Advertencias: **PUA (Parcial Universo Alterno), Wheatley humano y ligero Chelley.

* * *

"_No hay nada repartido de modo más equitativo que la razón: todo el mundo está convencido de tener suficiente"._

**René Descartes.**

_Muda lunática._

Como olvidar esa forma tan característica que tenía GLaDOS insultarla siempre que se le daba la oportunidad. Casi podía decir que aquella soberana del "mal" era inglesa. Sus métodos de insultar a la gente eran únicos y tan refinados que llegaba a sentir cierto tipo de envidia.

_Monstruo._

Un monstruo agresivo por el cual sentía cierto cariño y afecto. Entendía perfectamente por que lo golpeó el día que se reencontró con ella luego de un par de meses; la había salvado, se había echo su "amigo" y luego como si nada había tratado de matarla. Lo peor era que no le había dicho nada, simplemente lo golpeó en el rostro -con una fuerza increíble por que ya habían pasado dos semanas y aún tenía inflamado el lado izquierdo-, le miró con odio y se fue... no sin antes levantarle el dedo de al medio en gesto de "jódete con tus buenos tiempos hijo de puta".

_Muda lunática monstruo agresivo y rencoroso._

Vamos, que no era para tanto. Le había pedido disculpas desde dentro y ella seguía sin hablarle. No es que estuviera muy seguro tampoco si podía hacerlo, después de todo jamás la había visto haciéndolo.

_"No habla, no come, no respira, no ama. Solo resuelve pruebas, mata robots, abre portales, salva empresas, hace una película y logra cambiar la personalidad de computadoras malvadas. Olvídalo Wheatley, ella solo escucha y asiente, no sabe hacer otra cosa."_

__No es que le anduviera pidiendo consejos a GLaDOS para tener un poco más de atención que una fría mirada, no era eso, no claro que no. El es bastante inteligente como para encontrar una solución a sus problemas, nada más quería un punto de vista más "objetivo" sobre el asunto, eso era todo.

Linda persona a la que le fue a pedir consejos... por lo menos le fue mejor que con Space.

Se masajeo las sienes con los los dedos de las manos luego de quitarse los anteojos y dejarlos sobre la banca en la que estaba sentado. Paso una mano por su cabello y suspiro antes de levantar la vista. Allí estaba ella otra vez, sentada frente a el en silencio leyendo un libro de cubierta roja como todos los días. Wheatley siente esa furia lenta que la rodea luego de fijarse que él está allí sentado otra vez y ve como sus labios se fruncen en una señal de disgusto.

_Ahora ella quiere matarlo a el._

_A Wheatley le parece legitimo pero aún así no lo aprueba del todo._

Se levanta, Chell lo observa de reojo y se tensa una vez más como todas las tardes. Pone sus sentidos aún más alerta en cuanto el toma asiento a su lado y le sonríe como si nada. Cierra el libro y sus ojos esperando el contacto para terminar apartandolo como siempre. La mano de Wheatley se acerca a su hombro y a escasos centímetros de hacer contacto lo aparta con la suya temblorosa por la rabia; se levanta del lugar y se va.

_17:34 Esta vez se ha demorado dos minutos más en irse._

El suspira, pasa su mano por encima de su cabello otra vez y observa como ella se aleja. Tenía posibilidades, lo sabía, por algo el era un hombre inteligente.

Por que después de dos semanas ella seguía volviendo al mismo lugar para tener la misma rutina. No lo mataría, aunque fuera una muda lunática.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Bueno, no sé que decir. Se desvió bastante de lo que tenía en mente. **

**Alejenme del pc antes de que escriba algo más sobre ellos dos. (?)**


End file.
